His Girls
by sweetsheart
Summary: For Maes Hughes, nothing matters more than his family. There's nothing this boy wouldn't do for the two girls who mean more to him than anything else in the world, whether that be something major, or even something little like this. Maecia, Hughes family fluff.


**A/N: This story is a little anachronistic – and when I say that I mean that I mention baby bottles and that's pretty much it. I'm not sure how anachronistic that is. But, anyway, it's fluff, and when you're a fluff writer like me (and a Maes Hughes obsessive, mind you), the canon means nothing :D**

Gracia Hughes turned over in her slumber, and as some of her short hair fell across her face and onto her nose, she scrunched it up and gave a sneeze. Her eyes opened at that and she turned back to look at the small analogue clock beside her bed.

Her eyes adjusted slowly to the light, and she looked at the hands on the clock. She'd been so overtired since giving birth to her daughter, Elicia. It had been nearly three weeks, and her sleep schedule was out of rhythm.

And when she realised that it was nine-thirty in the morning and Elicia was overdue for a feed, she threw the blankets off at an incredible speed. She leapt out of the bed and staggered out into the living room, but stopped at the sight.

Gracia cast her eyes over her husband, looking as tired as she felt, their daughter gently held in one arm and a bottle propped up for her in the other hand. He murmured gentle, calming words to her as she suckled gently, still oblivious to his wife, and Gracia melted.

"You're still tired, aren't you? There, there." Maes gently sat the bottle down and held Elicia up over his shoulder, rubbing tiny circles into her back with only his middle and forefingers. His eyes stayed fixed on her, and a smile was seemingly permanently etched on his face.

The little girl gave a breath which hitched slightly, and Maes brought her back from over his shoulder to rest her back down, her entire body the length of his forearm. Resting her on one forearm, he used his other hand to gently support her head. She cooed and his grin widened, and it was obvious that, even if he was aware that Gracia was in the room, he profoundly did not care how ridiculous the smile was, for his wonderment and love overwhelmed it all.

"You should have woken me up." Gracia finally broke the silence, and Maes looked up, shaking his head.

"You needed to sleep, honey. Plus, spending a little extra time with Elicia's not exactly going to kill me, is it?" Maes asked. Gracia shook her head and walked over to the two of them, and she sighed.

"You look like you need sleep too, Maes." she murmured. Maes shook his head.

"I can't even bring myself to care how sleep deprived I am." Maes' eyes did not leave Elicia's face, and Gracia smiled, resting her hand at the base of Maes' neck and gently running her fingers through his hair.

"And to think I was worried you were going to have trouble adjusting to being a dad." Gracia said. Maes laughed.

"I should have made that bet while you were still pregnant." he remarked, and Gracia shook her head and smirked.

"Come on. I'll put her back down." Gracia said. Maes stood up and handed Elicia to Gracia somewhat reluctantly, and he sighed.

"Do you want coffee?" he asked.

"You've been up all morning with Elicia, I don't think you need to be making-"

"I'll take that as a yes. Don't worry about me, Gracie." he remarked, and he walked over to the kitchen with a yawn. Gracia shut the door to hers and Maes' bedroom where Elicia was soundly asleep and walked over to Maes. As he stretched his arms above his head, she snaked her arms around his waist, and he laughed.

"Sometimes I forget you're tiny." Maes glanced backwards, and Gracia frowned.

"This is why I make the coffee. It's a lot cuter you doing this to me than the other way around." Gracia remarked.

"Oh, I don't know, this is kind of adorable." Maes replied.

"I don't exactly think this sleep deprivation look of mine is going to catch on." Gracia sighed. Flicking on the stove and placing the kettle on it, Maes turned around and leant back, leaning on the kitchen bench.

"Good. I don't want it to catch on. Because you're my wife and I'd quite like you for my own." Maes grinned, and Gracia smiled and shook her head.

"You're hopeless." she laughed, and Maes shrugged.

"I try." he smiled, and she rubbed at her eyes before she felt Maes rest his hands on her hips, and she back over to the other counter, grinning up at him. His hands cinched her waist and he lifted her up onto the counter where her eyes were level with his chin. He hooked his finger under her chin and tipped her head up, pressing his lips against hers to which she did not object a bit.

Craning her neck sideways, his lips moved from her lips to her neck, and she hooked her chin over his shoulder as he littered her pale flesh with kisses. She gave tiny giggles with every action, and just as hid head dipped to her collarbone the kettle whistled. Gracia gave a small moan of discontent and Maes groaned, rearing back and glancing at Gracia.

"I never liked that kettle." he frowned, and Gracia draped her arms over Maes' shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Relax, let it wash over you." she murmured, and Maes raised an eyebrow.

"That's what they told you at your birthing class, Gracie." Maes remarked, and she nodded, clasping her hands in her lap.

"And I figure, get some more use out of it, right?" Gracia asked. Maes shrugged and nodded, taking the kettle off of the burner and placing it further back on the stove. He took out two mugs and put the coffee granules in, pouring the boiled water in as well as milk and sugar for Gracia. He sauntered back over to her and put the coffee down beside her.

"Your coffee, my dear." he quipped, and she smiled and leant forward, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you." her voice was feminine and small, and it never failed to make Maes smile. He turned and leant against the counter beside her, and her head tipped to rest on his shoulder.

"You can go back to sleep, you know." Maes said, and Gracia frowned.

"I'm okay. It's not like we're spending a lot of time together at the moment anyway." she mumbled, and Maes sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry." he replied, and Gracia shook her head.

"It's okay. We'll settle, and it'll all be worth it. It's already worth it." Gracia said, and Maes nodded.

"It is." he took a sip of coffee and Gracia gave a small sigh, leading him to smile.

"She already looks like you." he murmured, and Gracia glanced sideways sleepily.

"Is that a good thing?" she asked.

"It's a wonderful thing," Maes replied, "certainly better than her looking like me."

"What are you saying, Maes?" Gracia asked, and Maes shrugged.

"I don't know. What do you think I'm saying?" he asked back, and Gracia shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe you're insinuating that my husband isn't a beautiful man." she replied, and Maes turned to stand across from her.

"Well, despite the fact that I think you're dramatically overstating your husband," Maes said, "it's still a lot better that your daughter looks like you." Gracia shrugged and grinned.

"I don't know. Maybe she'll inherit your stubble." she laughed, and Maes set his coffee down to place his hands on Gracia's hips.

"It's not funny. You love it." he said. Gracia shook her head.

"I don't." she whispered.

"You do." he nodded, and a grin encroached on his features. Gracia bit the corner of her lip.

"Okay, maybe a little bit." she relented, and Maes laughed.

"I knew it." he pressed his forehead to hers and she closed her eyes, bringing her hand up to grasp his chin.

"_A little._" Gracia clarified, even though she didn't open her eyes she could sense his smile. She gave a laugh and he echoed, but at that moment it seemed some forces desperately didn't want them to spend time together as a cry rang out. Gracia sighed and dropped her hand.

"I'll get her." she said, quietly, and Maes shook his head.

"It's fine. Plus, you can't get off the counter if I don't let you." he grinned, and Gracia crossed her arms.

"You aren't going to let me off the counter?" she asked, and Maes grinned and shook his head.

"Look. She's quietening down." he said, and Gracia sighed.

"Put your coffee down." he said, and Gracia cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked. and Marie sighed.

"Trust me." he said, and she set her coffee down gently. Without warning, he grasped her backside and picked her up off the counter, and she squealed before muffling her noise with Maes' shoulder, laughing despite herself.

"What are you doing?" she giggled, bringing her head back up.

"I love you." he murmured, and she smiled widely.

"I love you too." she grasped his face in her hands and kissed him firmly. She pulled back and draped her arms around his neck.

"What now?" she asked, and Maes raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" she asked, and he shrugged.

"You asked." he admitted, and she ever-so graceful dropped from his grasps.

"Is Elicia asleep?" she asked, and she gently looked into their room to see her sleeping soundly. She shut the door around and clicked it shut, and she smirked.

"Well?" she put her hands on her hips and crossed one leg across the other, and Maes cocked an eyebrow.

"I meant make breakfast." he said, and Gracia strode over to him, taking a fistful of his shirt.

"Did you really?" she asked. Maes smirked.

"I didn't." he admitted.

"I didn't think so." she managed, before his fervent kisses rendered her speechless.

**A/N: WHY DON'T MORE PEOPLE SHIP THIS IT'S CUTER THAN A PUPPY**

**But seriously ship it – I know I'm preaching to the choir because you're **_**reading**_** this but tell all your friends that these guys are QT's. I really hate when they're written as if they're not in love with each other – they're often written as that one couple who just **_**exist**_** and do nothing which is stupid. They're wonderful and I've decided they have lots of sex and I regret nothing :3**


End file.
